global_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
The Republic of Rhodesia
The Second Republic of Rhodesia - Present is a newly founded republic on the African Continent. It is often known as the Republic of Rhodesia, a newly recognize state, unlike it's original predecessor in thee 60's and 70's. It is a powerful country, being the 4th Largest GDP in the World, with it's military strength being two spaces lower, at #3, though not it's navy. It has recently been known to be a democratic spotlight. With the Rhodesian-American Summit 2024, it has shown itself to be a true ally to the North American Union. Rhodesian War of Independence '' The War of Independence began in 2017, when the White Afrikaans had enough of being under British Rule.The Battle of Harare 2017-2019 was a Three-Year battle, in which, was a conflict between the British and Rhodesian Resistance, lead by the Now-Prime Minister Ian Smith II, the illegitimate son of Ian Smith, the Prime Minister of the First Republic of Rhodesia. After gaining support of the United States, then the North American Union, eventually won the battle against the British, resulting in Independence. After the victory against the British in Harare, the Government was established, and Rhodesia was reformed, and the war was over. ''The Berlin Pact and Pre-WW3 Before the Outbreak of World War 3, the relationship between Rhodesia and the NAU, Germany, and the Danish Kingdom resulted in the birth of the Berlin Pact. Upon the Overlordist takeover of Britain and the assassination of the American President over Denmark, Rhodesia did intensifying investigation over it. World War 3 eventually broke out. World War 3 & Aftermath Rhodesian Forces quickly crushed British Forces in Africa, with it's support weighing in over the British in South Africa. After the War, The British Empire dissolved, and Rhodesia grew larger, engulfing North Rhodesia, And South Africa. The Republic grew 3 times it size, which boosted it's economic and military power. The Rhodesian-American 2024 Summit The Conference was held in San Francisco on April 8th, 2024 between Prime Minister Ian Smith and President Mark A. Milley. It was discussed at the Consulate of Rhodesia at the Wharf, where it greatly grew bonds between the Americans and Rhodesian Government. Military and Economic ties increased greatly, including the foundation of the League of Liberty. This Conference is said to be "History changing in the process." Australian and Filipino Conflicts Before the Summit, Prime Minister Ian Smith II pledged support for the Republic of the Phillipines, after a democracy grew and the Nationalist Coalition. The Filipino Military and Government were quickly sent to Cape Town, as the combined fleet helped protect the islands for a bit until retreating to Port Elizabeth. In Australia, Ian Smith Promised a "Unified democratic land of the outback". He talked about it in the 2024 Summit in San Francisco. Hours later, the Australian Revolution Broke out. Rhodesian Soldiers marching after the end of the war 10th, 2019 Ian Smith II Prime Minister Ian Smith II is known as the Illegitimate son of the First Prime Minister of the First Republic of Rhodesia, Ian Smith. He claims that "Zimbabwe ruined the land, then the British worsened it. I only came to reform my Father's dream." He was Commander of the Rhodesian Resistance, which then transformed into the now-known Rhodesian Government. He was ultimately elected as the first Prime Minister, under the Rhodesian Liberal Party. He is known to be the "Liberator of South Africa", and "The People's Man", after the summit in San Francisco. The Rhodesian Military The Rhodesian Military has 4 Branches. The Rhodesian Armed Forces, the Rhodesian Naval Corps, The Rhodesian Air Force, and the Rhodesian Green Berets. With the victory over the British twice in World War 3, they are considered the 4th Strongest military in the World, being #1 in the African Continent. The Navy is extremely small but strong, while the other three is what makes up it's stop on #3.